Tras la fotografía
by Misila
Summary: No es sólo esa fotografía vieja lo que Emmeline recuerda de la Orden.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de enero: Primera Guerra contra Voldemort_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Virtudes<em>**

o—o

**I. Grandes magos**

o—o

Se ha unido a ellos porque quiere luchar contra esos chalados que creen que los muggles deben ser exterminados. Porque no le parece bien que los _sangre limpia_ se crean los reyes del mundo. Porque ella es tan bruja como el más estirado de los Malfoy.

Y Emmeline está segura de que no se ha equivocado. Día a día, descubre que Dumbledore no es sólo un director amable y sonriente. Que los rumores de que está grillado son completamente falsos (o casi). Que ha sabido de quién rodearse.

Quizá sea por eso por lo que no está del todo segura del motivo por el cual a ella también le ha permitido unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Emmeline sabe que es buena con la varita, pero su habilidad nunca ha estado muy por encima de la media. Lo suyo es hacer cuentas, no meterse en misiones peligrosas y poner su vida y la de sus compañeros en juego.

—¿Qué dices? —inquiere Alice, atónita, el día que la joven se atreve a confesarle su temor—. Eres una gran bruja.

El rostro de duende de Emmeline enrojece.

—No tanto como tú o Frank —replica—. Supongo que Fabian insistió mucho para que me metieran.

—No te hagas la víctima, Emmie…

Emmeline sabe que no es tan buena duelista como sus compañeros, pero ese asunto deja de preocuparle cuando escucha ese apelativo. De hecho, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que ha aprisionado a Alice contra la pared, apuntándola con su varita.

—Me llamo Emmeline —pronuncia las palabras lentamente, para que la joven auror no tenga problemas comprendiéndola—. Ni Emmie, ni Emma, ni Em… _Emmeline_. ¿Entendido?

Para su sorpresa, Alice sonríe.

—¿Ves? No eres tan mala… _Emmeline_.

Y antes de que la joven pueda darse cuenta, se encuentra tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, con un brazo inmovilizado tras la espalda y la rodilla de Alice impidiéndole alzar la cabeza.

—¿Qué…?

—Que no te hagas más la tonta, cielo —ronronea Alice—. Puedes ser tan letal como cualquiera de nosotros.

Pese a que gruñe y refunfuña, Emmeline sólo consigue que su compañera la libere cuando admite en voz alta que no es peor que el resto.

—Gracias —resopla, poniéndose en pie y frotándose el brazo, que se le ha quedado dormido—. ¿Me enseñas eso?

Alice sonríe.

o—o

**II. Entre amigos**

o—o

Emmeline tiene el pelo revuelto, la mirada perdida y las manos manchadas de sangre.

No necesita cerrar los ojos para ver los rayos de luz volando a su alrededor, los destellos plateados de las máscaras de los mortífagos, el olor a maldiciones en la oscuridad. Está todo ahí, en algún lugar entre el ojo izquierdo de Alice y los gritos enfadados que se acercan por el pasillo.

Aún no está segura de cómo ha conseguido escapar. Cuando su varita saltó de su mano ha comprendido que estaba perdida, que no podría escapar. Recuerda demasiado bien lo que contó Dorcas cuando se libró de chiripa de la muerte hace unas semanas, presenciando el desmembramiento de Mary a cambio.

Varias veces a lo largo de la noche temió por su cordura. Se negó a decir nada sobre los planes de la Orden –de los que, de todas formas, sabe poco más aparte de los que incumben a Alice, a Fabian, a Gideon y a ella misma–; sin embargo, Emmeline se avergüenza de su comportamiento. Le gustaría decir que no les dio la satisfacción de permitirles ver su sufrimiento, pero mentiría: lloró, chilló y suplicó que se detuviesen cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más.

Sus recuerdos se detienen abruptamente en ese punto; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no le prestaban atención, sino que hablaban entre ellos. Ni siquiera estaban en el mismo lugar en el que había perdido el conocimiento.

Probablemente ese tiempo que pasó inconsciente, recuperando fuerzas, sea lo que le ha salvado la vida. En cuanto tuvo una idea, Emmeline decidió llevarla a cabo: cogió la daga que uno de los mortífagos tenía en la mano, aún manchada de sangre –de _su_ sangre, que aún brotaba a un ritmo lento y constante de los cortes que tenía en los brazos y en la base del cuello– y se la clavó con todas sus fuerzas. En su plan, el frío metal atravesaba el corazón de ese malnacido, pero la realidad es que sólo logró apuñalarlo en el estómago. En cualquier caso, Emmeline logró su objetivo: que el hombre cayese al suelo y no pudiese evitar que cogiera su varita del bolsillo. Una carcajada histérica se escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no había hechizos anti-aparición en el lugar, y se esfumó antes de que tres hechizos colisionasen en el punto en el que, hasta hacía apenas unos segundos, había estado ella.

Emmeline no logra comprender del todo lo ocurrido desde ese momento. Pese a que sabía que no debía, fue al Cuartel de la Orden; sus compañeros tenían que saber que estaba bien, que no la habían matado. Aunque corriese el riesgo de atraer a los mortífagos.

Cuando ha entrado, el edificio estaba oscuro, y un intenso terror ha invadido a la joven al pensar que había vuelto al escenario de su tortura. Ha gritado y ha lanzado un hechizo a la primera persona que se ha acercado a ella, en un intento de defenderse, y sólo cuando ha reconocido a Edgar, al serio y firme Edgar, ha conseguido calmarse y comprender que estaba a salvo.

—Alice —su voz suena como un graznido, pero necesita decírselo a alguien. Nota los dedos de su amiga apartándole un mechón rizado de la frente—. Creo que he matado a un hombre —musita, en voz muy baja.

Se produce un silencio que se hace eterno.

—Mejor él que tú —no hay rastro de acusación en la voz de Alice, y eso es, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que tranquiliza a la joven.

Emmeline se permite cerrar los ojos y recostarse en la cama en la que la han dejado. Nota los suaves toques del algodón mezclados con las punzadas de dolor del agua oxigenada en sus heridas, y en esta ocasión no lucha contra las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas. Ahora no tiene motivos para fingir ser fuerte.

Está entre amigos.

o—o

**III. Él**

o—o

Cuando cierra los ojos, Emmeline nota una caricia en la mejilla. Sonríe y se dispone a dormir; ahora que ha regresado de la misión, todo está bien. Ya puede descansar hasta que amanezca. Fabian ha vuelto y no hay ningún motivo para preocuparse.

Quizá el beso de Fabian en su frente sea más suave que de costumbre, menos sonoro. Emmeline agudiza el oído, pero nada en la respiración de su novio indica que pueda estar herido. Es lenta y pausada, y suena a sonrisa adormilada y a promesa de una historia trepidante cuando despierten por la mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando Emmeline no nota el brazo despreocupado de Fabian sobre su vientre se preocupa un poco; que su novio no se abrace a ella para dormir suele ser una mala señal. La mujer despega los labios, algo resecos, se los humedece con la lengua y lo llama en voz baja:

—Fabian.

Su novio no responde. Emmeline frunce el ceño, sin abrir los ojos, pero no consigue escuchar su respiración, tan clara y pausada antes. Prueba de nuevo; quizá no la haya oído.

—Fabian, oye.

La inquietud llega hasta la criatura que crece en el interior de Emmeline, que se despierta y se remueve, quizá preguntándose dónde está papá y por qué no contesta a las llamadas de su madre. Angustiada, la mujer prueba con otra táctica. Siempre están juntos; Fabian y Gideon son a menudo una mente dividida en dos. Quizá…

—¿Gideon?

Él tampoco responde. El bebé se remueve y da una patada, y Emmeline no puede seguir negándose a ver la realidad; abre los ojos.

No hay nadie más que ella ahí.

La cama lleva seis meses vacía.

Emmeline cierra los ojos y acaricia a su hijo a través de su piel, respirando hondo para evitar alterarlo más. La débil sensación del beso imaginado se evapora mientras la mujer comprende, de nuevo, que no tiene sentido seguir esperando.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas sin control. El bebé patalea por ella.

o—o—o

Isaac Prewett tiene la mejor madre del mundo.

Aunque le regaña mucho y siempre quiere saber dónde está, y nunca lo deja solo, Isaac la quiere mucho. Mamá también lo cuida cuando está enfermo y está siempre dispuesta a dejar que la abrace y le dé besos, porque si algo es Isaac, además de ladrón de tarta de manzana cuando ella no mira, es mimoso, tanto que la tía Grace se lo tiene que quitar de encima con agua caliente.

Isaac no sabe gran cosa sobre mamá. A veces le pregunta quiénes son las personas que vienen de visita, pero ella sólo dice que son amigos, aunque nunca le dice de dónde.

Hasta que, un día, Isaac encuentra una foto vieja, gastada, de un montón de personas que se ríen y parecen felices. Entonces mamá le explica que gran parte de la gente que sale ahí ya _no está_, e Isaac reconoce en esa foto a papá.

Y entonces comprende adónde han ido las personas que salen en la foto.

Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, Isaac escucha llorar a mamá.

Se promete no volver a preguntar nada sobre las personas que no están.


End file.
